bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
That Video Is Converting Me Into Bizzareincism
That Video Is Converting Me Into Bizzareincism is the eighth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 22' After a shocking first tribal council, Paul and Courtney celebrate over their victory, pleased to know they've gained control of the numbers. Meanwhile, the Lautan alliance plus Shady are all feeling down, particularly Lincoln, who in a fit of anger and sadness asks to quit the game, requesting his immediate removal due to him feeling as though he caused Milk's elimination by telling Brady that their vote was Paul. Lincoln eventually calms down, knowing that he didn't truly want to quit, but that it was rather a moment of weakness. Lincoln decides his best way forward is to approach Paul, whom he feels is Kluang's leader, and to request a spot on their side of the numbers, saving himself from an imminent elimination. Paul leaves the conversation with Lincoln, spending time talking to both Mearl and Shady, trying to "expand" his social game, whilst gathering information as to what the opposition is planning next. 'Day 23 (Immunity Challenge)' Challenge: I Can Competitors will be placed in an order, and then will take turns betting on how many individuals they can have mail in their names in a three minute time period. The highest bidder per round will take on the challenge, winning immunity if successful. However, if the individual fails to meet their bet amount, they will be out of the challenge, and those that stepped down from the betting will come back in to take on a new round. Winner: Stephen ''Note: Mearl was the only individual to volunteer to go to exile island, allowing him to return and potentially find the merged idol, although it once again meant missing out on the challenge. Mearl was unsuccessful in searching for the idol. 'Day 24' After the immunity challenge, the Kluang alliance come together to decide which of the Lautan alliance to vote off, with Paul considering keeping Lincoln after his previous plea for safety. During the midst of the conversations, Daniel attempts to approach the alliance, trying to turn on the Lautan group in order to keep himself safe. Daniel recommends going after Shady, who has exposed himself as a liar by siding with the Lautan alliance at the previous tribal council. Stephen admits that he had spoken to both Lincoln and Daniel before the previous tribal council, finding it ironic that both refused to flip before, and now are offering their services in exchange for safety. Stephen tries to keep both Shady and Mearl safe from the vote when talking to his alliance, feeling as though both are potential allies for him in the coming days. Mearl manages to bluff to several tribe members that he found the merged idol, despite having been unsuccessful in his searches. The Lautan alliance agree to target Courtney, with Lincoln and Mearl agreeing to go along with the plan, feeling confident as Daniel tells them he will do the same. The Kluang alliance begins to worry that Brady may cause their downfall due to his sudden absence from the game. The group make a decision to target Daniel due to his presence at the challenge, believing him to be the bigger threat out of himself and Lincoln. At tribal council the Kluang four stick together, sending their votes to a manipulated Daniel, who ironically votes against his own alliance member Shady in a bid to save himself, helping to give him the majority of the votes and send him to Ponderosa as the first member of the jury. Lincoln, Mearl and Shady watch in dismay as they realize they missed the opportunity to take out Kluang's affiliated member Brady, who self voted, which would've allowed them to remove him from the game, keeping their alliance in tact and tying up the numbers. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running